Ashton "Ash" Nakazato
Ashton Nakazato is an ally of Jun Payne and Sara Richardson. He is one of the undercover cops of Bladewood City. He is also a member of the utterly dangerous Sapphire Dragontooth Clan. As undercover, he goes by his alias 'Ash'. He has a talent of intimidating his victims in order to gain intel from them. He has good interrogation skills and he is more like a 'Good Cop'. Jake Martin and Noah Benjamin are close friends with Ashton as they had spent their college life at the same place and the same university. Ashton's alliance with The Sapphire Dragontooth clan is a significance to his family bloodline. Early Life Ashton was born in an Japanese-American Family in Bladewood City in the year 1938. His father, Takashima Nakazato owns a business in Bladewood. His mother, Bella Cazalla-Nakazoto, was a business entreprenur. They wanted Ashton to join in the family business in order to bring prosperity to the bloodline and their ancestors. Ashton was initially going to become a doctor, but his interest in fast cars made him pursue interest in them. He completed his high school in 1948 and attended Bladewood University in 1949. This is where he met his best friend and ally, Jake Martin, who was also into fast cars. Both of them took Mechanical Engineering and graduated in 1954. Both ended up opening their own car garage at one of the busiest parts of Bladewood. They would repair vehicles and charge a reasonable amount of money for the family income. Jake took care mostly of the body parts, while Ashton was keen in experimenting around with the engines, brakes, windshields and other mechanisms of a vehicle. After earning a giant sum of income, Ashton decided to install a car showroom beside the garage. Jake and Ashton purchased rights to become resellers and dealers for the top selling car companies during the 50s. This is when both the Sapphire Dragontooth Clan as well as the Bladewood Police Department had caught Ashton's presence. Jake on the other hand would go to the outskirts of Bladewood City and start workin for the police as well, becoming a lead in the forensics unit. Initially, members of the Clan did not ask Ashton to join their ranks. But while at home, one evening, Takashima told Ashton about his past. How he fought in the war that wiped out Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Takashima was the senior member of the Sapphire Dragontooth Clan and so was his father (Ash's Grandfather). Takashima also noted that Ashton could be a part of the Clan and it would benefit the family. Hence, Ashton waited the day he would be asked to join the Clan. The day came when he was fighting off one of the customers over the pricing of a vehicle repair. The customer became startled and agreed to pay the reasonable amount instead of the cheap sum that he was demanding. Ashton was left in shock as to why the man agreed so quickly. The clan member told Ashton that he knows how to value family legacy and that, it would be an honor for the Clan to add him to the ranks. Ashton immediately joined in. During the late 60s, crime was starting to go up in Bladewood. It was at this period that Ashton had discovered his hidden skill : Intimidation. He began interrogating criminals and taking out mob bosses. The Bladewood Police Department wanted to bring Ashton into the Crime Unit, but Ashton refused, instead, he offered his contact number, to inform him if his skills were required. Until 1984. The Sapphire Dragontooth Clan , with the aid of the Bladewood Police Department, had wiped out majority of the crime in the City, except the Downtown area, which is the site for the most hostile criminal activity, that even the Clan or the PD won't be able to solve them without the need of a few good men.